Teen Titans: Elements United
by Blue Nabarii
Summary: She seems normal enough. But she has a secret. And the titans want to find out why these things are happening. Whats the deal with her eyes glowing? Where did she come from? And why is slade so keen to track her down? Summary sucks. Just read :D
1. You can call me Earth

**Ok Welcome to my new version of Teen Titans: Elements United! More action, more answers, more RBXOC romance! Ok please read and review and I'll love you forever, or at least give me some sign that you've read it…O.o On with the show!!!**

Ariel stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked through the drizzle. It had been a bad day. Homework and homework. She'll never get it done in time. She looked up at the sky and thought about her choice. _Had it been the right one?_ She thought as she trod into a large puddle, soaking her above the ankle.

"Oh Damn it!" She cried, "Look at that!!" She sighed and carried on for a few minutes when she heard a crash behind her. She whirled round and saw Cinderblock heading her way. Ariel moved backwards away from the creature. She mustn't do anything unless she had no choice to. She turned and ran but Cinderblock caught up with her and scooped her up into his hand and held on tight. Ariel gasped. She felt like her pelvis was about to break. But she mustn't do anything. She could really hurt someone…or even worse…herself.

"Titans! Cinderblock has a girl! Bring him down!" Robin sped round the corner on his R-Cycle with Cyborg close behind while Raven, Beastboy and Starfire flew. Ariel thought about what to do and began to slam her hands down onto the giant's hands.

"Let me go!" She cried over and over again. But Cinderblock just tightened his grip. Ariel screamed. The pain felt like nothing she had ever encountered. She shut her eyes for a few seconds. Cinderblock grinned. He thought he had won. But he was wrong. Ariel's eyes open fast to reveal them being a leafy green…there was no pupils…just green. Soon, Cinderblock began to crack. Giant cracks formed all over his body and he let go of Ariel in shock. Any normal girl would have fallen. But Ariel stayed in the air, floating and staring right at Cinderblock. Two massive cracks went up cinderblock's middle and he roared in confusion and amazement. The Teen titans had stopped riding after cinderblock and looked in dismay. Ariel lifted one of her hands at Cinderblock and the cracking stop…

"Now…" She said, "If you don't want to be turned into a pile of dust…" Her voice was different…kind and gentle, but yet with forcefulness…"I suggest you go back to jail…Cinderblock." She smiled and Cinderblock nodded, "Good…" She lowered her hand and the cracks disappeared off him all together. Ariel walked over to Robin, her eyes still green.

"He's all yours…Robin…" Her voice was seductive and Robin stood there with his mouth open for a bit, then he shook his head,

"Err..Yeah…sure…Thanks…" The girl began to walk away, "Wait! What's your name!" He called after her and the girl turned around and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well…you can call me, Earth." She said it as if there were many others. Then she turned away and walked down the street as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Amazing…" Cyborg stated and the girl overheard him, her eyes back to their normal brown colour and a look of sadness spread on her face as she turned the corner.

The 4 Titans stared at each other in their giant lounge and they all sighed. They were all thinking about the same thing. The girl who called herself Earth.

"That girl…she was…her powers were…"Cyborg couldn't say anything…

"Is she a villain or a friend…?" Pondered Starfire…

"She is…unusual…"Remarked Raven,

"I wonder if she'll go out with me or has any hot friends…" Beastboy stated and the other 3 looked at him, "What?! She could have!" He said, with his ears dropping. Starfire looked at Robin who was looking out of the window. He was mumbling. Then he turned to his team mates.

"That girl was wearing a Green birch uniform. So that must be the school she goes to." Robin said.

"Aww man! A school girl! I can't date someone who has to work for, like, 6hours of the day!" Beastboy moaned. Once again, the others looked at him, "That was really loud…wasn't it?" He asked and they all nodded, then they took their attention back to Robin.

"I've already phoned up the principal," The group eye's widened. He was really organised…"He said that it would be fine! I described the girl to him and he said it must be Ariel Willows. Of course I didn't tell him about her powers." The group still didn't get it. Robin stared at them for a bit. "It means we'll be going there to talk to her!" He said and threw his hands up in the air.

"Oooooooh!" The others cried.

"Ok guys, we'll have to get up early tomorrow…So go to bed!" He commanded,

"Can't I just have a little snack!" Said Beastboy,

"No." Replied Robin.

"How about-?"

"No." Robin said again.

"What about-?"

"NO BEASTBOY!" Robin yelled and Beastboy sulked off to his more then messy room.

Ariel jumped on her bed and cursed her self. She was such an idiot!

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled. She got up and looked in her mirror, "You, Ariel, are the most stupid girl in the world!" She started to argue with herself, like a mental patient, then sighed and sat on the bed, "Look at me…" She said and buried her face in her hands and began crying. Slade leaned back on his chair and grinned under his mask.

"Excellent." He said.

**Me: Wow! Cool first chapter!**

**Ariel: I'm so sad and lonely! (She cries)**

**Me: Oh grow up.**

**Robin: Ariel's voice is seductive? I think you've lost your plot there Verity…(Me and Ariel wack him round the head.**

**Beastboy: Man, I'm so funny in this. (Me, Ariel and Robin look at him like he's mad)**

**Cyborg + Raven: We hope we'll be in this more next time…**

**Me: Urrmm…Sure…let's go with that…**

**Next Chapter out: 1 week from today! (Friday) So…today;s Friday 28****th**** of September….Work it out**


	2. Into The School Yard

**Me:I do hope you enjoyed that chapter my dears!! I'll let Raven do the ****disclaimer!**

**Raven: Must I…**

**Me: Yes…Yes you must…**

**Raven: Fine…Verity doesn't own any part of the Teen titans anime…but she does own this Story…Deal with it.**

Ariel woke up the next morning and fell out of bed. She glanced at the clock from her spot on the floor. 8:30. she was going to be late for school! She got up quickly and pulled on her uniform, then picked up her satchel and ran downstairs. She then checked at her watch. 8:40. she was late!! She would never make it time. She thought about her options and knew she only had one. But why did she care so much anyway…she could always change it. But she knew how unstable her powers where. She had one choice, and she prayed it would work. Ariel ran into an alley way and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she opened her eyes slowly. They were a florescent pink. Soon her whole body was engulfed in a pink glow. Then she disappeared all together, only to appear at the school gates,

"Glad that worked!" She breathed and hurried inside.

"Ariel…Your late!" Barked her teacher as Ariel sat down,

"Sorry miss…" Ariel murmured as she sat down in the middle of her friends, Kida and Koya.

"Hey Ariel…did you hear the news?" Koya whispered,

"What?" Ariel whispered back while keeping her eyes on the teacher who was taking the register,

"The Teen Titans are coming here! They want to find a girl and talk to her!" She squealed with excitement,

"Oh sugar muffins…" Muttered Ariel,

"What?" Kida asked,

"Nothing! I'm just dead excited!" She pulled a fake smile as the class got up and went to the hall.

"Ok…Mrs Gildrows' tutor…go sit in the front row…" Ariel froze and she hurried over to Mr Jenkins,

"Sir…can I sit in the back? I mean waaaaaaaaaay in the back…" Ariel hoped for a yes…

"No." Mr Jenkins said, causing Ariel's mouth to drop open,

"Fine…"Ariel muttered and she took her seat. Everyone was chatting away about why they wanted a girl and Ariel dared to look up at Robin and the others…just as Robin was staring at her,

"Oh Sugar muffins covered in sprinkles…" She muttered as she lowered her head. Robins eyes remained fixed on her. Soon, the Head stood up and everyone immediately quieted down.

"Children!" He said in a great booming voice, "It gives my great pleasure, to introduce to you, the saviours of Jump City many times, " Beastboy looked so please at all this, "The Teen Titans!" The room clapped madly as Robin stood up and the room immediately quietened down,

"Students…We are in search of one of you….and we know what that girl looks like…" He paused and looked around, "If any of you, and we know one of you was so don't lie or Raven will seek you out, where walking down Brown Street yesterday evening at 3:30 please stand up…" Ariel knew she couldn't stay sitting down, she looked over at Raven and her eyes where glowing white. But Ariel still stayed down. Soon a black aura formed over and her she was lifted up into the air. Everyone looked up and stared as Ariel was then dropped to the ground. Robin then flipped down in front of her, suddenly angry that she didn't stand up,

"You didn't really think you could hide did you…" He growled, Ariel got up and ran towards the exit when Beastboy blocked her path as a tiger and paced towards her. Ariel backed away, but ended up backing into Cyborg,

"Let's go…little lady…" He said in a stern voice and pushed her as the other titans surrounded her, blocking her chance of escape. Robin stood next to her and whispered,

"We are going to find out what you are…and we're not going to stop finding out what you are till we find out!" Ariel looked round in fear, only to have her head jerked back facing the front and Ariel scowled.

Soon, Ariel was covered in wires and on a metal chair facing the giant computer. She was in big trouble. She stayed staring ahead as Robin looked at her.

"She is defiantly the one." He stated blankly, "Start the tests…" Cyborg typed in a few things and volts of electricity shot up the wires and entered Ariel's body and she cried out in pain. Starfire turned to her,

"Fear not…the pain will be over soon, strange being." She then turned round and Ariel looked up on the screen as blurry images of her DNA appeared on the screen.

"This is not normal DNA." Stated Cyborg, on the screen, Ariel's DNA looked normal enough, yet there was colour of Blue, Green, Orange, Grey, Pink and White, "She is defiantly Earth." Cyborg typed in something else and clearer images appeared, but once more sending volts into Ariel's body. Robin walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"You are going to tell me your name, Earth." He was one to hold a grudge, "And I want the truth."

"Like I would tell someone who forces me out of school, embarrass me in front of my friends and tries to find out something I never wanted to people to know about!" Ariel yelled,

"Listen. You brought this on yourself. Now why did you say your name was Earth." Robin asked and Ariel sighed. She would tell. And if they told…it would be the last thing they would hear. Ariel looked at the floor and shut her eyes. When she opened them, they were white, no pupils. "It was…her name. Her name was earth…because she could control Earth…though where I use to live she was known as Tsuchi." The Titans stared at her, "I am not from around here, we are not from around here…but we shall not reveal why we are here and where we came from. But…you will find out…over time…" Ariel, well not really Ariel, got up to leave, "I am called **Yunaiteddo meaning United." Then Ariel disappeared, leaving the bewildered Titans behind.**

**Me: I had to have Japanese words in this!!! Sorry if their completely wrong, but I went on an internet English-Japanese website and it said that those words meant those other words…lol.**

**Robin: Your really quite stupid…aren't you…**

**Me: I can erase you from this story you know!**

**Robin: Eek!**

**Beastboy: That was so cool…much better then the last stupid piece you did… **

**Raven: I guess, me and Cyborg where in it a bit more…**

**Cyborg: Dude! Am I really that mean? (Everyone nods)**

**Me: Ok Next Friday for next chapter, maybe Earlier! Watch this space!!**


	3. Heian

**Me: Ok! I wrote this at school. I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I don't know why…I just did,**

**Ariel: I am the greatest!**

**Me: O no your not,**

**Ariel: The one who stands the longer, One, Two ,Three! (She does a handstand)**

**Raven: Like that wasn't random.**

**Me: I hope your enjoying the story so far! Please do review, because…my one review is lonely…it wishes for a friend…poor little review. Anyway…ENJOY!**

Ariel sat in the garden, a few hours later as her dog, Marble, ran round her feet. Ariel glanced at the palms of her hands. They were _still_ glowing. She had been so stupid! She had to let Yunaitenddo free. She gave away her most precious secret! She was expecting the Titans to be around her at any minute, forcing her to the tower, trying to release the others…if they knew about the others. She wouldn't let any of that happen again. She sat thinking for a few minutes, pondering, waiting. Like, she was expecting something. Then, she heard a twig snap behind her and she spun round, just in time to see a heard covered in black, duck behind the fence. Ariel stood up as Marble began to bark and her eyes narrowed of suspicion and annoyance.

"Marble, Quiet." She whispered, her eyes glowing an electric blue. Ariel then ran up to the fence and flipped over it. She landed perfectly and snapped her head round to the left, where she saw the figure turning down an alleyway.

"You're not getting away that easily!" She breathed, her voice sounded static with hints of her usual voice. Ariel ran after the figure and saw him attempting to climb a fire escape. She raised her hand at the person and a stream of electricity flowed from her finger tips, hitting man in the chest and causing him have a spasm as he fell to the floor. Ariel loomed over him and stared him, her eyes glowing every brighter. She crouched down over the man and ripped off his mask, revealing a metal face.

"A Robot?" She questioned. Soon the robot began to shake and Ariel backed away from it. After a few seconds she was knocked onto the floor as the robot self destructed. Ariel felt that she had black out for a few minutes and when she awoke, she felt dazed and she heard voices. When her vision went back to "normal"** (A/N-About as normal as you can get with your eyes glowing!), **she heard the sound of Robin's voice and she quickly formed a hood made out of electricity around her head, making the shade cover all of her face apart from her eyes and mouth **(A/N-Think Raven hood!). **Then, to cause effect, she shut her eyes, stood up, faced the audience and opened them again. There were many gasps and one women screamed, then fainted. Robin knew who it was; the glowing of the eyes had become all too familiar to him.

"Ariel…" He hissed through his teeth and Ariel laughed,

"I am not Ariel…I am Denki meaning electricity," She said, "But Ariel is here, she is watching…listening, she is filled with fear…She doesn't want you to know…" She looked at the audience and raised her hand, "Forget…" She spoke in **Yunaiteddo's voice and a white pulse soothed the area and erased the audiences' memory. Then they all drifted off.**

**"Why wouldn't Ariel want us to know about her?" Raven asked.**

**"All in good time…" Came the reply and Yunaiteddo vanished. Raven stood and lowered her hood,**

**"I think…I have a way to find out what Ariel is…." Raven stated in a way that the Titans had never heard her before and they all hurried back to the tower.**

**Back at the Tower, 4 of the 5 members were waiting in the lounge.**

**"What's taking her so long?" Beastboy moaned,**

**"Hey BB, Be patient!" Cyborg laughed, looking at his green friend. A few minutes later, Raven walked in, clutching a giant book.**

**"Friend Raven, what is that?" Starfire asked as Raven placed the book in front of the table.**

**"it's a book of legends and prophecies from different dimensions." Raven opened it to a page, "Heian." She said, "That is where I believe she is from. It's next to Azarath and out people share supplies with each other." Raven turned to the prophecies of Heian, "This is the one." She turned the book so that they could all see, it was set out as a story and the titans read it together. It read:**

**'The people of Heian each have 1 power of the four elements. Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Yet, there will be one who is born with 3 extra powers, Energy, electricity and the one that joins them all. Her powers will be represented by her eyes glowing of which power she is using. But, before she can have control, she must face her deepest fear and master them all. Though she'll believe that she has none. **

**Before she has truly gained control, her powers will come out in times of need, each with their own personality and voice. They will address themselves as; Mizu-Water, Tsuchi-Earth, Faia-fire, Uindo-Wind, Seishou-Energy, Denki-Electricity and Yunaiteddo-United. There is going to be one other power, which no one will know about till the last moment.**

**The Girl Is Going To Save Heian.'**

**The Titans stopped reading and looked at each other in silence.**

**"So, we know who she is…" Beastboy said,**

**"And where she got those powers…" Starfire replied.**

**"but the question is…" Began Cyborg,**

**"Why did she leave Heian…" Finished raven.**

**"We need answers…" Robin said, "And we're going to get them."**

**Robin: Why do I come across so mean….**

**Me: Don't worry…you'll get nicer.**

**Ariel: I hope so. In the next chapter I get…(I cover her mouth) mpphh mnnnph!**

**Raven: I've been trying to make her silent all day.**

**Cyborg: Wow…Heian sounds cool…**

**Beastboy: VACATION! VACATION! **

**Starfire: Oh yes! Let us do the vacation on Heian!**

**Ariel: You do know that us Heians like to eat people…**

**Starfire + Beastboy: WHAT! (They run off)**

**Raven: Do they actually?**

**Ariel: No.**

**Me: SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY! And remember…Review! I only have one (cry)**


	4. Here comes Slade

**Me: I'm having so much fun writing this! I don't even care if people read it! Muahahahhahahahaha…Seeing as Slade is in this chapter he can do the disclaimer.**

**Slade: your lucky you've got a bazooka at my head…**

**Me: Err…**

**Slade: Verity…the little maggot…does not own any part of the Teen Titans. She does own all other characters. Deal with it.**

**Me: Isn't he a pussycat…**

Ariel walked to school with Kiah and Kida that morning.

"Ariel…how did it go…" Kiah asked,

"How did what go?" Ariel looked at her friend,

"You know…when you went to the Titans home…" Kiah said casually, making Ariel stop dead in her tracks.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated blankly as she walked past her friends.

"Why don't?" Kida asked as her and Kiah ran to catch up with her.

"I don't have to tell you everything in my life, do I?" Ariel snapped, her eyes flashing a deep orange for a second. Ariel stumbled back, "Sorry…look, and I'll tell you when I'm ready…" Ariel said as she walked behind Kiah and Kida and into the school yard. The chatter of the playground hushed as Ariel walked in.

"What's wrong with everyone?" She asked Kiah and Kida, who were looked scared.

"A-Ariel…" Kiah pointed above her and Ariel spun round and gasped as she saw Slade looming over her.

"Well…well….well…you're the Ariel I've heard so much about…" Slade said as everyone ran inside the school apart from Ariel.

"Sorry Slade, but the physco ward is down on the right of the street." Ariel said cheekily.

"I'm going to teach you to respect your superiors!" Slade yelled, punching Ariel onto the floor and standing over her. He then picked her up and chucked her against the wall of the school where she fell in a crumbled heap on the floor. She rose slowly. There was a large wound on the side of her head and her hair stuck to it.

"And I'm going to teach you not to mess with me!" Ariel's eyes glowed a fiery orange and she launched herself at Slade, her hand clenched tight as she went to punch him. He grabbed her hands and laughed,

"Face it child, you can not beat me." Slade said,

"I disagree, Slade…" Ariel's voice sounded a lot tougher but with a bit more anger, "It's you who can not defeat me!" Ariel's arms turned into fire and Slade yelled and snatched his hand away, just as the Titans. Robin looked at Slade, then Ariel and the puddle of blood on the floor by Ariel's feet.

"Titans! Get Slade! I'll see to Ariel." He then ran over to Ariel as the others fought Slade.

"Ariel, are you ok?" Robin looked into her eyes (which had stopped glowing).

"I'll be ok…" Ariel said a little shakily and Robin picked her up and placed her on the R-Cycle before running off to join the fight. Ariel watched them for a while, her eyes flicking back and forth, then it dawned on her that Slade was winning! She had to do something…

"Tsuchi…can you do something…" She thought,

"That I can…" Tsuchi's voice echoed in her mind as a giant rock launched it self at Slade, knocking him on the floor as 2 giant vines, thick and strong, pinned him to the ground, over his arms and chest and the other over his legs.

"I will get you, Ariel!" He yelled as he was thrown into the police van.

"I'll be waiting!" Ariel said and she stuck her tongue out at him and he howled in rage.

"Slade got beaten by a girl! Slade got beaten by a girl!" Ariel chanted, dancing in circles,

"I promise you, Ariel…you will regret this!" Slade yelled as the doors slammed shut, containing him in the can.

"Known any reason why he would come after you?" Robin asked Ariel,

"Not a clue." She said casually and stared to walk off. Then a giant Raven blocked her path and in front of that was a green T-rex, forcing her to move backwards, "Hey what's the big deal!" She spun round and yelped as Robin pinned her to the ground, "Get off me!" She struggled underneath him,

"I want answers…now!" robin barked, "Why are you here and non on Heian?!"

"That is something I tell no one! And how did you know about Heian!" She stared into Robin's masked eyes,

"We did out homework!" Robin muttered (**A/N: Strange…when I wrote this I was doing my homework…)**

"Let me go!" Ariel screamed and Robin's gloved hand quickly covered her mouth, "Mppphhmmm! Mpphhhmmpp!"

"We're going to take you to the tower, we're going to heal you and then your going to tell us what we want to know!" He glared at Ariel then averted his gaze to Raven, she nodded and her eyes glew white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black sphere surrounded the group and they were teleported back to the tower.

**Ariel: ****I'm hurt! Waaaaaaa**

**Robin: Ok..who writes these things…I'm so evil in this!**

**Me: Your just coming across for your feelings to Ariel. **

**Raven: Feelings…**

**Beastboy: I like pie!**

**Cyborg: Dude! Where am I in this story! I'm hardly ever mentioned in stories! I'm so lonely…**

**Slade: I will destroy you all…**

**Next update…NEXT FRIDAY!**


	5. Yunaiteddo's Reasurence

**Me: I'm having fun writing this story!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO runs round screaming**

**Raven: Help…someone where is everyone…**

**Me: They went to the park!**

**Raven: Great…**

**Me: You can do the disclaimer!**

**Raven: I've already done it…**

**ME: Hehe your funny!**

**Raven: Verity doesn't own the Teen titans (thank the lord) but she does own Ariel and the story.**

**Me: Oh and sorry that this is up late!**

Ariel looked around the medical room,

"Nice to be back…" She murmured as she was pushed onto a medical bed, "Ouch!" She sat up at looked at the group, "Well, it was a nice visit, but I best be going." She got up and made her way to the door, only then Starfire picked her up and threw her back on the bed. Raven began to heal her wounds, her palms glowing blue. After a few minutes, Raven stepped back and looked at Robin.

"Thanks…" Ariel muttered as Robin stepped forward,

"Ok Ariel we can make this hard or we can make this easy…Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth! Why are you here and not on Heian?" Robin demanded. Ariel didn't give an answer, she just stared at the floor, "Listen, if you don't answer, I will have to take you to jail!" Robin snarled.

"Jail?" Ariel looked up, scowling, "For what?" She asked,

"For failing to answer questions and possible terrorism!" Ariel raised an eyebrow,

"Terrorism?" She then sighed, "Fine…but I'm not telling you anything until you let me go." She mumbled and the Titans let her go, "Okay...it goes like this…" She scanned them all, "Dewa Mata1!" She then ran out of the room,

"Cyborg! Insinuate lock down!" Robin yelled,

"On it!" Cyborg placed his hand on a sensor pad,

"Lock insinuated." Said a computerised voice.

Downstairs, Ariel sped towards the door, but saw it close right in front of her,

"No!" She yelled and Ariel tried to open the door, "Yunaiteddo, do something!" Ariel said,

"No…it is time for them to know…" Yunaiteddo's voice said calmly in her mind.

"I am not telling them anything…" Ariel hissed,

"Maybe not, but Uindo will…she has yet to meet the Teen titans. Now quit acting like a silly child!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Yunaiteddo, I am a child!" Ariel said as she spun round to lean on the door.

"No, my dear Ariel…you are not a normal girl…you must remember who you are…Do you remember, Ariel?" Yunaiteddo asked.

"I do not wish to be that girl anymore…they would find me." Ariel looked at the floor briefly and when she looked up Yunaiteddo's form was in front of her. The titans were all watching this from a vision portal that Raven had made.

"Guys, who's that?" Whispered Beastboy,

"Shhh! Came the reply, for they too wanted to know. Yunaiteddo cupped Ariel's face in her hand,

"Ariel…you know what is right…if you do not succeed in this challenge, then you will not succeed in others. Do you understand?" Ariel nodded silently and Yunaiteddo smiled,

"I will tell them…" Ariel stated,

"I knew you would make the right decision…" Yunaiteddo's eyes glowed and she looked up to the portal where the Titans where looking in. They froze as a sweat drop rolled down each of their heads. Soon, they had been teleported down to a few metres away from Ariel.

"Go on, my little one. The others and I will be waiting…" Yunaiteddo said as she disappeared back to Ariel.

"I guess I should tell you…" Ariel said while rubbing her arm, "I guess I should tell you the Origin of Ariel."


End file.
